Now it's here
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Kurt has some news for Will, will the journey be easy or will there be some bumps in the road along the way. 4th in the 'my boy' saga. Mpreg and probably will get slightly Kinky later on. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Now it's here**_

4th in the 'my boy' series

…

Kurt sat on top of the closed toilet lid and looked at the little plastic stick in his hand. He and Will had been trying to get pregnant for nearly three years now and although he hadn't expected to become pregnant right away he had thought he'd get pregnant sooner than this. Well he hoped he was now, every time he had to tell Will he wasn't made him want to cry, because he was so caring and so patient with him, he wanted them to have this, after the years of abuse and hiding. He'd gotten through high school, just about, the bullying had gotten so bad at one point Kurt didn't go anywhere alone and after Will had seen the bruises he'd been so quiet and almost distant, like it was his fault.

But now, they were in New York, Kurt having been accepted to a college here doing a major in fashion with a side of theatre, he'd figured he could do fashion primarily and maybe do a bit of Broadway on the side, if he had the time that is, but arranging his schedule and taken some wrangling.

He sighed as the timer sounded for him to check the test and he looked down at it, expecting the usual single blue line, but his eyes were greeted by a blue cross. He blinked and grabbed the box, checking and he almost shouted with joy. After all this time he's finally pregnant, but he didn't want to get Will's hopes up, for all he knew it was a false positive, so he washed his hands and grabbed his phone, booking a test at the doctor's office to confirm.

…

Kurt looked up as the door opened and in came Will, looking absolutely glorious in his suit. He'd just had his confirmation from the doctor's office and he couldn't wait to share the news with his lover.

"Hey." He greeted with a radiant smile, Will smile right back and after putting his bag down and hanging his coat on the hooks by the door strolled over, leant down and placed a delectable kiss on Kurt's beautiful red lips.

"Hey Kurt, how was your day?" he asked, Kurt smiled.

"It was good; actually I have something to talk to you about." The younger man said patting the cushion beside the one he was seated on and Will didn't need any more prompting as he almost collapsed onto it and wrapped Kurt up in his surprisingly muscular arms.

"What is it?" Will asked with a smile.

"Well, I went to go see Doctor Taylor today." He started, doctor Erin Taylor was a kind woman in her mid 30's and she was one of the primary doctors for the college, and Kurt's preferred one since the other, Doctor Matt Wilcock, was a bit of a homophobe.

"Really?" Will asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I needed her to confirm something for me." Kurt said as he silently handed Will the test he had take the other day and Will glanced at it and as soon as his eyes locked onto the little blue cross his jaw dropped.

"Your..." he said with a huge grin, which only got bigger as Kurt nodded in confirmation.

"Oh baby." Will said pulling Kurt flush to his body and peppering his face and neck with kisses. "That is the best news I've heard." Will said happily.

"Yeah, I took the test a couple of days ago, but didn't want to get your hopes up in case it was wrong." Kurt replied smiling like a loon.

Will kept kissing him and his huge toothy smile could probably be seen from space.

"So, how far along are you?" Will asked.

"She said probably about 5 weeks, but she wants me in for checkups ever two or three weeks to keep an eye on me, especially since I have to take lots more vitamins and hormone pills than women." Kurt replied, he'd also been taking hormones before he got pregnant, thinking that maybe that's why he'd had a problem conceiving.

"Well I want to be there for as many as I can, so put them on the calendar and I'll try my best to be at every single one." Will promised, nuzzling into Kurt's fluffy well styled hair.

"Well she wants me in next week, just to get the bases in, you know, my height, weight and all those things." He replied. She checked everyone on the dance programmes, knowing that some of them had weight problems and she had told Kurt when he'd started that he was underweight, not by much, but enough for her to mention, he'd put on a couple of pounds since then, but he wasn't sure if he could already be building up baby weight.

"Then I'll definitely be there." Will promised kissing Kurt's forehead. "When do we want to tell people?" he asked.

"Well I need to tell my teachers and things soon, because I can't do certain things." Kurt replied. "But I'd like to wait till I'm passed my first trimester, less chance of something going wrong then."

"Nothing's going to go wrong sweetie." Will assured.

"But it could and I'd like to get over that first hurdle before I make an announcement and tell my family." Kurt replied, he just realized that he'd have to tell his dad.

"Alright, let's wait a little while, did she tell you anything else?" Will asked running his hands through Kurt's hair and up and down his back.

"She wants me to tell all my tutors so I can do some of my classes under observation, things like my dance and drama classes, the more physical things, because she's worried since it's my first pregnancy. She wants me to have an ultra sound next week too, she wanted to do one today but the machine was being used, so she said we'd do it then." Kurt replied.

"Good, I want you to be looked after." Will said and he finally moved his hand to lay on top of Kurt's still flat stomach, their baby was growing in there, inside his boy, his wonderfully beautiful and talented partner, he'd started calling them that when they had been found out sooner than they had wanted while Kurt was still his student, luckily just after his 18th birthday, Will hadn't denied the accusations and Kurt wasn't even taking his class so they had managed to mostly get around that side of disaster, when the glee club had found out that had been a different matter. It had been mostly smooth, except for Rachel's screeching, claiming it was Kurt's way of trying to steal solos from her, Kurt had nearly slapped her when she'd called him a slut and Will wasn't even going to repeat what he'd said to her in response to that.

He knew Kurt had the recourses to take care of himself and he didn't rely on Will for anything and that had surprised the older man, it had turned out that Kurt's mothers family was rich and when she had died it had all been left to her husband and son, what he'd found even more remarkable was Burt Hummel, Burt had paid off his shop and house and then slipped all but a small amount into a savings fund for his son, which had amounted to millions of dollars. Burt had been very standoffish with Will ever since the pair had moved in together when Kurt had been accepted to college in New York City and they had decided to get an apartment rather than have Kurt live in the dorms. But the two men had gotten to know each other and things had become a lot more bearable when Will had assured his boys protective father that he was the real deal and he wasn't using Kurt, he truly did love him.

"Just think, our little boy or girl is growing in there." Kurt said quietly laying his hand over Will's on his stomach and squeezing it happily.

"Yeah, a beautiful little baby." Will replied kissing Kurt happily and they sat there for the rest of the evening soaking in the joy of the occasion.

…

One week later

…

Kurt and Will stood in the doctor's office, waiting for Dr Taylor, the walls decorated with posters and even a signed photo from a television show hung over the doctor's desk above the computer and a picture of a young girl, with brown hair and a big grin and an identical man perched on the corner of the desk.

The door opened and in came a woman, in her early 30's with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, she was rather attractive and she smiled warmly.

"Kurt, nice to see you and this must be Will, pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr Erin Taylor, call me Erin." She greeted, holding her hand out to shake Will's own, which made him relax immensely, since his and Kurt's age gap often caused some hostility from people, who seemed to believe Will was taking advantage of his boy or that he was Kurt's sugar daddy, but he was neither.

"Nice to meet you Erin." He replied with a friendly smile and he saw Kurt smiling in the corner of his eye.

"Now then, Kurt as I said last week I'd like to get all measurements today, so if you'd like to sit down we'll start with the questions and then we'll do the physical part of the checks and then I can get the ultrasound machine and we can have a good look at your little bundle of joy." She said smiling and Kurt smiled right back, sitting in one of the two chairs she had indicated at the edge of her desk, Kurt perched on the one closest to the desk and crossed his legs daintily and Will sat in the one beside him, resting a hand on Kurt's knee.

"So firstly, I just want to confirm you get nothing like a menstrual cycle correct?" she asked.

"No, or I haven't noticed anything, I get slight back pains occasionally but I didn't think they could be anything to do with it." Kurt replied.

"Well they may be actually, but have you had any in the last 5 or 6 weeks?" she asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Then they may be a symptom you weren't told to watch for. When did you last experience this pain and how long does it usually last?" she asked.

"Umm, about 2 months ago, it usually lasts a day, maybe 2." He said and she nodded jotting it down on a note pad resting on the desk.

"Okay then, I'm going to ask for a blood sample and we need to do a pelvic exam, because I need to check for STD's that could hurt the pregnancy. But I'll finish my questions first. So Kurt, do you smoke?" she asked.

"No, it can hurt the vocal chords and I value them too much for that." Kurt replied.

"Do you consume alcohol regularly?" she asked, he was still underage but she knew some teens still managed to drink.

"No, did it once in high school and it's put me off for life." He replied shuddering slightly as the images of Miss Pillsbury assaulted his mind once again.

"Any drug use?" she asked and Kurt shook his head decisively.

"Any medical conditions, allergies, or psychiatric problems?" she asked.

"I get stress induced asthma, but that's rare I maybe suffer once or twice a year, the worst year I had I had 4 attacks in 3 weeks during finals. But usually I'm alright." He said. Dr Taylor nodded and made further notes in what looked like rather loopy handwriting.

"Now, have you been the victim of abuse, be it physical or mental?" she asked looking at him closely and Will wanted to say something.

"If you class bullying in school than yes, I was abused, injured and sexually assaulted, but not by my family or my partner." He said with conviction and she nodded. "Well I just want to have you do something else for me, but we'll go over it after we finish the exam.

"So family medical histories, Kurt I'll ask you first, any chronic problems or sever health problems in your half of the family?" she asked.

"Well my father had a heart attack a couple of years ago, but nothing else as far as I'm aware." He said.

"Alright then, Will what about your family?" she asked turning to Will for the first time during the questions.

"None that I know of." He replied squeezing Kurt's knee slightly.

"Have you taken any medication or supplements since your last menstrual cycle?" she asked.

"Just vitamins." Kurt replied and she nodded, telling him that was fine.

"Alright, now Kurt, I'm going to ask you to put on a gown for me so we can do a thorough physical and I need you to give me a sample of urine for testing." Dr Taylor said handing Kurt a wrapped blue gown and Kurt looked at it distastefully.

"Go put it on babe and I'll wait for you here alright." Will said.

Dr Taylor motioned to a small bathroom connected onto her office for Kurt to go and change in and the young man reluctantly went to do so, closing the door behind him.

Will turned to regard the doctor. "Do you think he'll be okay to go through this?" he asked quietly so Kurt couldn't overhear.

"I think he's a determined young man, so I have no doubt he'd do it anyway, but he's young, in good health and takes care of himself, so I hope he'll be fine, but I'd like to keep a closer eye on him just because he's male having a baby, if he was a woman I'd not be so cautious, but I'd like him in every 2 weeks for checks, every 3 weeks at least just to keep track of everything." She replied trying to ease Will's worries.

The door soon opened again and Kurt entered looking so small in a gown, he also looked very uncomfortable.

"Alright Kurt, come sit back down a moment, just another couple of questions then we'll move it along." She said kindly patting the seat of the chair he'd vacated and Kurt perched himself awkwardly on it, trying to hold the hem of the gown down.

"Well let's see here then. So, have you had an nausea?" she asked.

"Yes, mostly in the evenings or when I catch the smell from some of the food I've been eating." Kurt replied.

"Alright, nausea is normal, some people have it for the first trimester and some have to deal with it throughout their pregnancy, I'm not going to give you anything for it now, but if it carries on into the third trimester I'll prescribe you something. Have you had any increased sensitivity?"

"Yes, my nipples have been sore, but I thought it was just the fabric softener." Kurt replied.

"Alright that's all the questions for now, so first I would like to get a blood sample and I need you to fill this cup for me." She said handing him a small plastic cup with a screw top and Kurt knew exactly what she meant by sample.

"Just hold out your arm for me please." She said moving to collect a syringe and a blood pressure cuff.

Kurt held out his right arm and rested it on top of the desk. She wrapped the cuff around his arm and began pumping the cuff up and resting her stethoscope against the inside of his elbow, listening closely before she picked up her syringe and removed the sterile packaging and inserting it into the protruding vein in the crook of Kurt's elbow. She drew a vial full of deep red blood and Kurt had turned his head into Will's shoulder so he didn't have to look.

Soon enough she had collected as much as she needed and she brought Will's hand up to hold a ball of cotton wool in place as she pulled the needle from Kurt's fair skin and she quickly checked to see if had stopped bleeding before she applied a plaster (band-aid if your American) to the small spot.

"Now Kurt can you go fill that beaker for me and I'll get the rest of the exam ready." She said patting him comfortingly on the back as Kurt shuffled back to the bathroom and shut the door firmly.

Will watched as Dr Taylor moved to the table to raise a pair of stirrups at the end and he knew exactly what they were and that Kurt wouldn't be happy about it, the teen had had more than a few doctors appointments he'd asked Will to that had involved the same thing and Kurt had always been exceptionally moody afterwards, not that Will blamed him. Plus he'd worked out a few good ways of appeasing the younger mans slightly bruised dignity.

It had been something he'd discovered over their years together, Kurt was very body conscious around other people, it didn't matter how much Will or anyone else told him how good he looked he still covered up a majority of his beautiful pale skin, whether it be with long sleeved shirts, scarves or even an undershirt, he always wanted that extra layer of protection.

He'd gotten better at it but Will still found it hard to convince Kurt to wear more revealing clothing, not even obscene clothing, like Kurt would wear if it was just the two of them in the bedroom, but even sleeveless shirts had taken some convincing that he didn't need to add an open shirt on top and he looked just fine with some more of that beautiful skin on display.

Dr Taylor wheeled over a small table with a few tools on it, again Will had seen them all before and had been with Kurt while they had been used and it staggered him sometimes how much his boy loved and trusted him.

Dr Taylor propped up the head of the bed to a more comfortable angle and placed a small pillow on the top just as Kurt re-entered the room, plastic jar now full of a urine sample and she smiled and took it from his hand.

"Great. So if you'll come over here we'll get your measurements and weight before we get to the more physical part of the exam." She said directing him to a board against the wall. She took the jar to her desk and stuck on a small white label with printed block capitals and placed it in a small box with the blood sample she'd taken earlier.

"So height is 5 feet 9 inches, which is 176cm, alright Kurt just step onto the scales for me, since your still quite early on we shouldn't see much excess baby weight yet, maybe a pound." She said as she adjusted the weights on the scale and furrowed her brow slightly. "58kg, (9stone 2 pounds) which gives you a BMI of 18.9 or there about." She worked out quickly. "Which is the lower end of the acceptable weights for someone of your age and height, so I'm going to keep an eye on that." She said as she took out a measuring tape and measured Kurt's body, from round his stomach to round his ankles, making notes as she went.

As she put the tape measure down she said, "Now, I'm sure you've done this before, but please sit on the bed and put your legs in the stirrups." She said gesturing to the bed and Kurt's nose wrinkled as he sniffed disdainfully at the arrangement, but his shoulders slumped and he did as he was told.

Kurt looked distinctly uncomfortable and Will stood from his chair and moved to lay his hand on Kurt's chest and ran the other through his slightly disheveled locks. "You're doing so well sweetie." He said quietly into Kurt's ear and the teen visibly relaxed as Dr Taylor held her stethoscope to his chest and made note of his heart rate and breathing, before moving on to the more invasive part of the appointment.

Will had tried to keep Kurt relaxed and looking at him as the doctor had donned a rubber glove and slipped in first a finger, then the anthoscope, a long tube with an inner section that pulled away so the patient could be examined, Kurt winced as she slipped it in and asked him to 'bare down' on it, he hated that more than anything, he'd said it was strange having a stranger do things he only ever wanted Will to do or touch.

She made the exam as quick as she could while being thorough and gently slipped the outer tube out slowly and Will watched Kurt clench up and relax as it was pulled free of his body. Now she let Kurt put his legs down and asked him to cover up, if he wanted to, while she went to get the ultrasound machine.

As she left the room, having drawn the curtain around the bed, Kurt turned to Will, "can you get my underwear please?" he asked his big blue eyes wide, Will nodded and kissed him gently, going to the bathroom to retrieve the article in question.

A few minutes later Dr Taylor rolled in a very familiar machine and Will watched as she lifted Kurt's gown to show his stomach and rubbed some cold gel on the boys stomach, making him flinch slightly, but Will kept contact with him at all times.

So Will had gone with Terri to the sonogram when she hadn't really been pregnant and he'd found it incredible then, now seeing Kurt with his stomach bared and Dr Taylor running the wand of the machine over it was something completely different, especially since he was almost convinced Kurt was already getting a baby bump, which was a bit silly since he was only 6 weeks along.

Dr Taylor fiddled with the machine for a moment and then let out a small laugh. Will and Kurt both turned to look at her.

"Well Kurt, looks like you and Will here are in for a bit more than you thought, since I can see, more than one embryo on the sonogram." She said, her voice was as happy as the smile on her face and Will jolted back to reality.

"You mean…" he started and Kurt's jaw kept moving like he was trying to find words and failing.

"It means that it looks like twins gentlemen." She said. "Congratulations."

They both sat there in shock, before Kurt stuttered out, "could you repeat that?"

"Yes, you're having twins. See here's one," she circled a small circular speck in one portion of the screen, "and here's the second one." She said circling an identical speck on the other side of the screen. "This is your uterus and it looks like the placentas are separate, which means they are probably separate eggs that were fertilized at the same time." She said. "They're a good size about 2.5 mm which is what we'd expect for this level of gestation." she said smiling at their stunned expressions.

The men looked at each other and Will wrapped Kurt in his arms with an enormous smile. Dr Taylor turned on the speakers and shifted the wand slightly, to take a couple of photos.

She reached for a smaller piece of equipment with what looked like a pair of earphones on it and she rested it against Kurt's stomach studying the sound intently and she was soon smiling the young man's hand, which had coiled around the arm Will had wrapped around the front of his body, resting just above his stomach. "Sounds good guys, I'll let you hear the heartbeat at the next appointment, but for the moment the hearts are still developing so we'll get a better idea in a few more weeks, now how about I let you clean up and I'll print you a couple of pictures." She said.

She rolled the machine out after handing Kurt some tissues. Kurt turned to look up at Will with a slightly dazed and bewildered expression on his face.

"Are you okay baby?" Will asked caressing Kurt's slightly flushed cheek.

"Just shocked, I mean, I didn't think, I didn't even consider this." Kurt replied.

"Is it a bad thing?" Will asked cautiously.

"No, just, not what I was expecting, I mean, having 1 baby and me still being able to finish school would be okay, but I'm just not sure with two, I mean I'll have to take more time off when I get further along and I'll need to be more careful." Kurt replied. He took Will's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Well, I'm willing to do it if you are." Will said, caressing the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"There's no question Will," he said looking up at him, "I'm just scared that's all." He replied.

"We'll do it together." He said and they both turned as the door opened an permitted Dr Taylor back into the room.

"Well Kurt, I want to see you eating more, I'll call when I get the results of your tests and I want to see you again in 2 weeks, you're going to be very closely monitored, but I don't want you to worry, we'll look after you." She said as she handed over a couple of black and white print outs of their barely visible twins.

"2 week." Kurt repeated with a nod.

She smiled at him. "so take your time and your free to leave when you like, just make an appointment at the front desk when you leave and call me if you have any questions or concerns, both of you." She said looking at both of them seriously.

She left them after collecting all of her samples and notes and Will helped Kurt get dressed and they left the gown on the gurney and left the room hand in hand with matching huge smiles on their faces as they made their next appointment and started to head home to fully process the news.

…

So this is part 1, there will be some jumps in time, but I've never been pregnant so all this info is secondary, I hope it's vaguely right at least. Also please leave name suggestions in your comments. ^_^ hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it's here

Chapter 2

Authors note – as I stated in the last chapter, I have never been pregnant, neither am I a doctor, so everything is either second hand knowledge or internet, so sorry for any mistakes.

Authors note 2 – there is a poll on my profile with names, if you can all pick your favourite 2 we shall see what comes out on top. Thanks.

Final note – I've been trying to work more to earn money for my holiday in august, so I apologise for how long it's taken to post this.

…

Kurt lay in bed, wrapped up in Will's arms, which were gently caressing his still flat stomach with unconscious movements. He smiled happily, it was early, the sun barely visible over the horizon of the city, but Kurt could see the barest glimpse through the gap in the green curtains. He looked around the bedroom, they hadn't finished decorating yet, they hadn't had much chance, but he wanted to finish it and maybe they could put some thought into the nursery, after all their place had 3 bedrooms, well 4 technically, but the smallest room was Kurt's, it was a studio, a sewing room and many other things beside, but it was something Kurt had that was just his and he had given Will an incredible blow job to say thank you, thank you for moving out here and being with him.

He looked at the test patches on the wall, about 8 different test samples had been painted in a line, there was no firm colour choice and they ranged from blue to red and even orange, but Kurt had already dismissed that one and the lighter shade of green, the darker shade he could almost live with, but he liked the red, but knew it would be to overpowering if the whole room was that colour, what he'd like to do was have mostly Dior grey walls, like his former bedroom and have a red accent wall. If he could persuade Will that is.

He felt Will's arm tighten slightly around him, announcing his approach into consciousness. Kurt smiled and rolled over to face him watching his former teacher's eyes blink open and smile unguardedly at him. "Morning baby." He said, voice thick with the lingering fog of sleep.

"Morning." Kurt replied kissing him lightly.

"You feeling okay this morning?" Will asked bringing a hand up to run through Kurt's messy hair.

"Feeling okay, bit sore but otherwise fine. Just thinking." Kurt replied and it was true, he was a bit sore but he'd been rearranging the apartment yesterday and he blamed most of it on that.

"Thinking about what?" Will asked indulgently with a happy smile.

"How to decorate, what we should do with the nursery, I mean, we don't have to do that yet, but I thought we could think about it." Kurt replied.

"Well, I'd say let's find out what they are first and match, but what do you think?" Will asked. He always made sure to let Kurt voice his opinion, which was something he had spoken to Kurt about in great length before now.

"How about we do a colour that would suit either, purple or green, then we can add accents when they get here." Kurt replied and Will had noticed something.

"Don't you want to find out before hand?" he asked curiously.

"Well if you want to we can, but I kind of want to be surprised, you know, my dad says that's what my mom did, she didn't find out and they didn't decide on a name till after I was born, dad said mom wanted to 'meet me' first. I kind of like the idea, but if you want to know we can find out." Kurt replied quickly.

Will smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead tenderly. "We'll wait, let's meet them properly first, but yeah, I like the idea for the nursery, we could always do white furniture so we can get matching things."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, white will go well with everything, then we don't have to redecorate because we painted the room the wrong colour. Then maybe they can share a room when they get older or we can move one of them into the other room when they get older." Kurt said thinking it through.

"Or we can move when they get big enough to need that extra space, maybe by then you'll be a big name in the industry and we'll be able to afford a nice big apartment or a house or something." Will replied his hands caressing Kurt's body, enjoying how Kurt would relax further into him and an unguarded smile would grace his face as he picked up Will's hand and threaded their fingers together looking at them with a deep interest that Will wasn't entirely sure was warranted.

"Maybe, if I can get my designs and label out there in a few years we may be set for life." Kurt replied.

"Well with that trust fund of yours we could almost be set for life now." Will replied kissing just below Kurt's ear in a way his boy adored.

"I guess, but I like it here it's close to school and everything, we can stay here for a few years yet can't we?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we can Kurt, we can wait till the kids are older, then move somewhere with a few more rooms, just so they can each have their own." Will replied.

"Yeah because I need somewhere to store my fabrics and work on my designs." Kurt said kissing him slightly before rolling over on top of him.

"Oh, did you have an idea babe?" Will asked smirking, seeing Kurt's body stretched out above him, all lean muscle and pale perfection.

"Yeah, I want to suck your cock, may I?" Kurt said, his voice deepening and looking at Will through his eye lashes, looking so sexy but so innocent at the same time, no matter how much they had sex Kurt still had that air of innocence to him that made Will so glad he had the boy and no one else could.

"Oh really? Well I may just let you since you asked so nicely." Will teased watching Kurt fix him with a smouldering look and kiss down his neck and chest on the way to his cock.

"Good, after all I need to practice my skills if I don't want to lose them." Kurt replied with another sexy smirk.

"Yes, I do love to see that beautiful mouth of yours stretched round my cock as you swallow me down." Will replied returning the sexy smile.

"Good, because I plan on indulging myself." Kurt replied pulling at the waist band of the underwear Will had worn to bed and trailing kisses down his chest till he was level with Will's large throbbing cock.

Kurt licked his lips enticingly and parted his lips before sucking just the head into that incredibly talented mouth, he could just about deep throat Will now, though he didn't very often, he hated the sensation of gagging, so he mostly worked the thick rod of flesh with his devilish tongue, lapping at it and suckling hard, hollowing his cheeks which always drew a deep moan from his lover without fail.

"Oh Kurt." Will moaned threading his fingers through Kurt's hair and slowly thrusting his hips so as not to surprise him or force his cock in too deep. He did adore his boy, every time they had sex of any description Kurt worshiped his body and he worshipped Kurt's right back, kissing every inch of pale skin and making his boy writhe in pleasure and let out obscene noises that should never be heard by anyone else, not that he planned on letting anyone else hear them, they were his and his alone to hear.

Kurt in response just sucked harder, reaching down to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm slowly, just the way Will liked it. Will could feel himself losing it, he looked down into Kurt's eyes as he mouthed the fact he was going to cum to his partner. Kurt just doubled his efforts, bringing his disused hand to jerk at the part of Will's cock that wasn't in his mouth and as he came, Will's hands rested gently on top of Kurt's head and his body went rigid as Kurt milked him for his seed.

Kurt moved up to lay prone on chest to chest with Will and a big smile on his face. Will raised a hand and to push back the hair that had fallen in front of his boys beautiful eyes. "You know, I am never reminded more about how far we've come than when you do that. I just keep remembering when you could barely get the head of my cock in your mouth, now look at you." He said.

"Yes, back to the time when I was a blushing virgin and I didn't know how to kiss, let alone suck cock or take yours as well as I do now." Kurt replied laying his head over Will's heart, his cock hard against the older man's thigh.

Will urged Kurt to roll off him and he rolled over on top of his boy. "How about I return the favour?" Will asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Please." Kurt moaned putting his arms behind his head and arching his back.

Will smirked at him and slid down Kurt's smaller more taught body, he placed a few delicate kisses on Kurt's abdomen before taking his boys cock deep in his throat and sucking it down hungrily, he wasn't the most experienced at sucking cock when he had began his relationship with Kurt, but he had taught his boy how to suck his and had picked up some things as he did so.

Kurt couldn't starve off his orgasm for long and he was quickly shooting his load down Will's pliant throat and the older man drank it down like it was the finest nectar known to man, and to him it was.

As they both caught their breath Will laid alongside Kurt, a hand on his hip and the other resting on his stomach. "So, how did they take it at school?" Will asked him.

"It's fine, all but Mr Bradley expressed their congratulations and said I could take classes off for appointments and such, Mr Bradley on the other hand looked at me like I was gum on the bottom of his shoe and told me I wasn't to take any unnecessary time off." Kurt replied.

"Well when do you have his classes?" Will asked with slight concern.

"Only on Monday afternoons and Wednesday mornings, for like an hour each, so it shouldn't be a problem, I can always go talk to the dean if it becomes one." Kurt replied. He'd gotten slightly more comfortable with asking for help in the past few years, although he still liked to try and do everything on his own, he knew now that he could ask for help and that it would be provided by his partner and family if no one else would.

"Good, I don't want him making it difficult for you, your already going to have a hard time as it is. After all, you're going to have two little angels to support in there." Will said rubbing his stomach and Kurt smiled.

"Well don't expect me to do it again anytime soon, maybe after school. We'll see how this one goes first." Kurt replied, he and Will had spoken about how many kids they wanted and Kurt wasn't opposed to having three or even four, but he hadn't figured on them having two at once, especially after all the problems he'd been having conceiving.

"We can wait a few years after these little bundles of joy come into the world, as long as it's with you I don't care when." Will replied.

Kurt smiled up at him, "how about we get something to eat and I can get some work done." Kurt said.

"Sounds perfect to me." Will replied sitting up and bringing his young lover up with him.

…

Breakfast was a simple affair, like it usually was, Kurt ate a grapefruit half and some toast and Will had cereal and toast, both had a glass of orange juice and coffee, although Kurt's was decaf. The shared decorating ideas as they both filled their stomachs and got their bodies to wake up fully from the haze that had descended while they lay in bed. They agreed on using red in the bedroom and purple for the nursery, but they weren't going to decorate till after Kurt had made it through the first trimester, something the young man was adamant about.

"For all we know my body might just say no and I don't want to make it real till I'm out of that stage." He'd said crossing his arms and pouting until Will had given in to his request.

The dishes were stored in the dishwasher and both men dressed casually, Kurt in a pair of looser-than-normal jeans and a button up shirt and a waist coat, while Will wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, which is one thing Kurt hadn't quite managed to influence yet, was Will's almost unbelievable lack of fashion.

Kurt had sat down on the sofa, legs pulled up and working on sewing a dress for his fashion class, whereas Will had sat close by and spread all his marking out on the coffee table, a cd playing beautiful piano music in the background, it was just simple and intimate and both men adored it as the quietly spoke about Kurt's next appointment the following week.

…

So that's it for today, I'm working on something else first then I will get the next chapter up, there will be jumps in time because I do not have the patience to write all 9 months in detail, but anyway, hope you enjoyed and look out for the next instalment soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's here

Chapter 3

Authors note – Sorry I've kind of disappeared, but I've been doing lots of overtime at work to save up for my holiday and it's my best friend's wedding next month and I'm trying to stop her stressing out, but I'll try and update more regularly.

Time line is – Kurt conceived in August, making it November now. (i'm using an american calander and keep forgetting they put the month first, so sorry about that and thanks to Kittendragon for pointing out the error (It said august, sorry i got confused, i'm saying he concieved sort of august 31st or september 1st.)

…

Kurt could barely concentrate in his design class, he had his doctor's appointment this afternoon, Doctor Taylor had been monitoring him closely, he'd been eating well and the morning sickness was more all day sickness, but he was desperate to be told he had finished his first trimester. He'd also been suffering from heart burn, which Doctor Taylor said was completely normal, he was just over 10 weeks pregnant and they were diligently going to appointments every 2 weeks for checks, Will had even started measuring his stomach and keeping a little diary of the whole thing, it sort of made Kurt uncomfortable, since he was still convinced something could go wrong.

"Kurt." He heard and he blinked and looked around, he tutor, Mrs Nicholson was standing in front of him with a look of concern. "Are you okay?" She asked, she was the first of his tutors to congratulate him when he'd told her the news, he was also Kurt's favourite, she was sweet but had a bit of a diva streak, they got on like a house on fire, she also insisted everyone call her by her first name, unless there was someone else in class.

"I'm fine thank you Jenna, I just have an appointment after class and my mind sort of wandered." He explained with a slightly sheepish smile, she smiled back and pat his arm gently.

"Well we've just about finished now, so how about you get the assignment paper off my desk and you can leave, okay?" she asked with a smile and Kurt smiled back thankfully with a nod, collecting up his design book and stationary taking the sheet of paper she handed him and glancing over it briefly before giving his fellow students a nod as he left to go meet up with Will.

He'd managed to get out of school early since he didn't teach anything final period and said he'd wait for Kurt at a little cafe across from the doctor's office. Kurt strolled down the street, the jostling having become second nature by now as he approached his partner.

Will was sat reading something on a piece of paper intently, an empty mug of coffee in front of him and looking just as good as he did when he left this morning. His tie was slightly askew but Kurt just smiled as he slid into the seat opposite and watched Will's face light up when he saw him.

"Hello gorgeous." Will said leaning over and kissing him tenderly, which was something Kurt enjoyed more than anything; just being able to be with his lover and show any affection in public had been a blessing.

"Hi, how was work?" he asked as they both pulled back and Will waved over a waitress. "It was good thanks; I think I just about managed to teach one of my classes to count to 10." He said proudly and Kurt felt like giggling, it was one thing to teach a child under the age of 5, it was another thing entirely to teach teenagers.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked, her red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and a genuine smile on her face.

"Can I have an iced tea, what about you Kurt?" he asked his young lover.

"Lemonade please if you have it." Kurt replied smiling at the waitress.

"Absolutely hun, how about something to eat as well, we have fresh brownies." She offered and Kurt could feel his mouth water, he didn't usually eat chocolate or drink lemonade for that matter, he just hoped his children wouldn't turn him into a junk food garbage disposal.

"I think we'll have a couple, thank you Kristen." Will replied reading her name badge, the girl wrote on her note pad with a flourish.

"No problem, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said smiling again and turning to enter the cafe.

"So how was class?" Will asked reaching across the table to hold Kurt's hands in his much bigger one.

"It was alright, got a little anxious in my design class so Jenna let me leave a little early, had a laugh in my acting class because we were doing improv and Mercedes called me this morning, she's going to be in the city next week and wonders if we wanted to hang out." Kurt replied rubbing him thumb over the back of Will's hand.

"We could have her round for dinner, where's she staying?" Will asked.

"Well she said she was going to stay at a little hotel, but..." Kurt broke off biting his lip and looked at Will through his lowered lashes.

"But you wondered if she could stay with us for the week?" Will guessed.

"If you don't mind, I just don't like the thought of her being alone." Kurt replied, his free hand rubbing up and down his arm.

"She's welcome to stay in the guest room for the week." Will replied and was given an absolutely radiant smile and a tight hug across the table.

"I was thinking, maybe I should start telling people." Kurt said slowly looking at Will and almost jumping when the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Here you go guys, one iced tea and one lemonade. Your brownies will just be a minute." She said smiling and leaving them to their drinks.

"Are you ready to start telling people?" Will asked, they still had a couple of weeks till Kurt was past his first trimester.

"Yeah, I mean, hopefully nothing will go wrong, but I kind of want to tell people one at a time, because I don't know if I can deal with all the reactions at once, plus we're going back to Ohio in a couple of weeks, I should really tell my dad then." Kurt said, they were going home to spend thanksgiving with Kurt's family, Will's family, who had met Kurt already, weren't going to go, but they were going to see both families for Christmas.

"You going to tell him over turkey?" Will asked.

"I was thinking about telling him when we get there, I'd rather just tell him first, you know." Kurt replied. Will nodded in understanding, no matter what happened the Hummel men were close and Will hoped to have that same sort of relationship with his own children.

"Absolutely, so are you going to tell Mercedes first or your dad?" he asked curiously.

"Well I kind of want to tell my dad first, but I don't know if I'll be able to hide it from her, she knows me to well, plus all the throwing up is bound to tell her something's wrong." Kurt replied.

"Well, she's not here till next week, see if your dad can come up for the weekend." Will suggested.

"I don't know if he'll be able to on such short notice, I mean he has to work." Kurt said slightly sadly, he just wanted to share his good news with his dad before he blabbed to his best friend.

"How about we call him after the appointment, if he can't then we can work out a lie for Mercedes then we can tell your dad when we go visit." Will suggested as a plate containing two still warm brownies was placed down.

"There you are gentlemen, enjoy." Kristen said, putting down the bill as well a smile still on her face.

Kurt immediately grabbed one of the chocolate confections and inhaled deeply and Will had to laugh at him, "Bit eager there." He chuckled.

"I have been craving chocolate for a week, but I don't like buying it, if it's there it means I'll eat it and I'll already have to work off enough baby weight without getting fat on top of it." Kurt replied, tearing off a bit of the cake and chewing it like he had just discovered what heaven was.

"Well how about you tell me when you get these cravings and I'll just pick you something up, that way it may not be so bad." Will suggested. Kurt thought for a moment then nodded. He hoped this didn't continue for the rest of his pregnancy, otherwise he'd have to take up something more physical than what he currently engaged in, even with his dance classes.

"Good, now that's settled, are you nearly finished, we can head over to the doctor's office." Will suggested noticing Kurt's almost empty glass and the crumbs of his brownie. He looked briefly at his own brownie before pushing the small plate towards Kurt and the younger man tucked into it eagerly with a huge smile.

"Yeah I'm done." Kurt said as Will paid the bill, leaving a nice tip for their waitress before helping Kurt to his feet and slinging an arm around his delicate shoulder grabbing his own bag from the floor and leading them both to the doctor's office.

…

DOCTORS OFFICE

…

The waiting room wasn't crowded; there were a few people about, an elderly couple in a corner a few teens and a couple of parents with children. Will went to the desk as Kurt sat down, crossing his legs daintily. Will sat next to him having signed them in, now they just had to wait for Doctor Taylor to become available.

"So, what are you thinking?" Will asked slipping an arm round Kurt's shoulder and pulling the younger man towards him so his head was resting on Will's much broader shoulder.

"Well I was doing some reading on the internet, some of them mentioned Vanishing Twin Syndrome, I just want there to still be two of them and for them to be growing." Kurt said, when he'd read that it had rather scared him, he didn't want to get their hopes up and even if they had a baby he kind of couldn't imagine not having two now.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be alright." Will reassured as they heard their names being called. They stood up together and walked back towards Dr Taylor's office, knocking and entering as they were told to.

Dr Taylor clapped her hands in front of her. "Oh Kurt it's good to see you again and looking so well, it's nice to see you too Will, come in sit and we'll begin." She said gesturing to the chairs which were now becoming familiar territory.

"Now if my maths is right than Kurt you should be at about 10 and a half weeks, I'll be able to tell more when I do the ultrasound later, but I forgot to mention when it would be due, but I'd say your due around July 5th, but it may be earlier, first time pregnancies usually are and twins are usually early too. But any time after about 36 weeks would be fine." She told him and Kurt nodded.

"Now have you been eating well? Nausea still a problem?" she asked.

"I've been eating as well as usual, I've been trying to eat a little more but it's hard, the nausea is pretty much on and off all day." He replied with Will rubbing his back in soft circular motions.

"Well all I can suggest for the nausea at the moment is to try and de-stress, I know your studying now, but at the weekend try and spend at least a few hours doing something relaxing, like watching TV or reading, trust me it'll help." She suggested and Kurt nodded.

"So anything you're really worried about?" she asked looking at him searchingly.

"I just want there to still be two." Kurt replied.

"Oh, you read about DTS then?" she asked and Kurt nodded in reply.

"Well we'll see when we get your scans in. Now, all of your tests were normal, no STD's, no odd cells or growths, nothing to be concerned with over your urine tests, we just need to put you on some iron tablets because you're slightly anaemic. Other than that I just want to get your stats, go over some dietary info with you and do a new ultra sound." She told him resting a hand over his comfortingly.

Kurt nodded; she wrote a few things down on a prescription pad and stood, urging Kurt to do the same. Kurt took off his shoes, because they had a bit of a heel on them and she took his measurements, rechecking his height, his waist size, he could already see that he'd gotten slightly bigger, but not enough that he couldn't fit into his favourite clothes.

She moved him over to the scale and he stood there as she adjusted it nodding to herself and even Kurt could see he'd obviously put on a couple of pounds, but he tried to avoid the scales at home, he was so used to being skinny he thinks he'll have a nervous break if he checks every day.

"Well Kurt, you've put on about 4 pounds, while that isn't a lot I think you'll be okay, but I want to keep monitoring it since you're so low on the bmi scale anyway, we'd hope to see you putting on somewhere close to 40 pounds or more." Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he could almost hear his hysteria starting.

"Oh sweetie it's nothing to worry about, you'll probably only have put on about 10 pounds after the little ones born, I promise it sounds a lot, but there's more going on in there, I'm surprised you aren't already having to go up clothes sizes to be frank." She said and Will had made his way over soothing Kurt with gentle caresses to his back and cheek.

"More going on?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes Kurt, because the babies' weight will be added to yours, then the amniotic fluid and the placenta, most of the weight is those things. Your body just puts on a few pounds for padding to protect them and I promise you that it isn't as bad as you think; besides you'll be closer to an ideal weight if you don't lose the extra weight." She told him using a very motherly tone to comfort him from his miniature freak out.

Kurt nodded slightly, leaning into Will and the older man kissed his cheek lightly. "So how much should he be putting on ideally?" Will asked.

"Well I'd expect Kurt to gain maybe another 3 to 5 pounds in this trimester, then your next trimester is when most of the weight is gained, I'd expect you to put on a pound or a pound and a half a week. Then when you get to your last trimester I'd expect no more than 5 pounds. As I said, we'd expect you to put on maybe 40 pounds, maybe a little more." She told Will, keeping an eye on Kurt as he calmed down.

"You alright now Kurt?" She asked and the young man nodded pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just feeling a bit out of control right now." He said self consciously.

"That's normal sweetie. It'll be fine." Will reassured him kissing his younger lover with as much tenderness as he could.

"He's right Kurt, it feel like your body isn't your own anymore and that's scary, but I promise you it's going to be just fine alright, Will can look after you at home and if you need anything, even just a chat I'm just at the other end of the phone, never be afraid to call me or to ask Will to sit and listen." She told him pushing his hair back from his face in a motherly gesture.

Kurt nodded his eyes slightly clouded as he wiped at them quickly.

"So how about we take another look at the little miracles." Dr Taylor suggested as Kurt calmed down. Kurt nodded a small smile on his face and a huge smile blossomed across Will's face at the prospect.

"So I'd like you to lie on the cot and pulled up your shirt and I'll go get the sonogram machine." She said clapping a hand on his shoulder as she moved to the door and went out into the hallway.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Will asked as he coaxed the smaller brunette over to the cot and watched as he slid up onto the firm surface.

"Just a bit overwhelmed I guess, I mean, we've been trying since we got together, but, now it's all so real and I'm not sure what to do here." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders and looking up at Will with those beautiful blue eyes from beneath his lashes.

Will kissed Kurt's forehead gently. "I promise I'll do what I can for you babe, I'll look after you." Will said pushing Kurt's bangs back and running his fingers through the now messy strands.

"I know you will." Kurt replied with a smile. They stayed like that for a moment before Kurt shifted back up the cot and rested against the raised section, pulling up his shirt and lowering his jeans slightly to expose his stomach; Will laid a hand on it and rubbed lightly.

"Your already getting a bump." He told his young lover.

"I know, I'm going to be huge before I pop." Kurt said resting his hand over Will's.

"You'll be gorgeous, that tiny stomach stretched taught with the evidence of our love and commitment, it's something we have both created and we will love them unconditionally, also I'm convinced you'll be even more stunning with your stomach engorged with child, I'll have problems keeping my hands off you." Will told him just before the door opened.

Dr Taylor wheeled in the machine and set it up with practiced ease, reaching for the tube of gel.

"Now I don't need to tell you that this will be cold, but we should get a clear view now," she said turning the machine on and moving the wand across his stomach slowly stopping and taking a close look and she smiled.

"Looks like we still have two in there guys, looking good as well, looks like they are about 30mm which is normal, how about we see if we can hear some heart beats?" she asked looking at the two men and they quickly nodded rapidly. She turned on a speaker and a very quick almost whooshing noise permeated the air.

"Well that's one, let's see." She moved the wand slightly and they heard what was almost a synchronized sound joining the first.

"That's two heartbeats guys." She told them proudly and Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he felt Will's hand close around his and a kiss being placed on the back of his hand affectionately.

"Well, hi babies." Will said to the screen and Kurt smile was so wide he could feel pain already building in his cheeks.

"So I'll take a few more photos for you, then we'll schedule your next appointment." She said as she handed Kurt a few tissues to clean up with, Will quickly took them and tenderly cleaned all the gel from Kurt's stomach. They kissed happily as she put all the equipment back.

"Now, I remember you telling me you were going back to Ohio in a few weeks for thanksgiving. So I'd like to see you before you go, which means in two weeks." She told them looking at them with her caring eyes.

"Trust me we'll be here, we need a nice sonogram picture to go show my family." Kurt said rubbing his stomach in a bit of a daze.

"Fantastic, I'm sure I can oblige, now Kurt take some time each day to just relax, I don't want you getting over stressed, here's a list of foods I recommend you stay away from in your pregnancy and here's your prescription, any worries or questions call me alright?" she asked handing them a booklet and a sheet from her prescription pad with the typical chicken scratch handwriting of a doctor.

"We know, trust us if we're worried we'll call." Will assured her and she left to take the machine back as they absorbed everything.

"This seems so real now, hearing them like that." Kurt said and Will could only nod in understand kissing his boy again and thanking whatever deity there was for bringing this remarkable person into his life.

…

TBC

…

AN – So I hope you enjoyed, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.

Gleek -x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it's here **

**Chapter 4**

…

**Authors note** – Thanks for all the lovely comments, I enjoy them immensely, but anyway, this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. See how Burt reacts.

**Unrelated Authors note**, I've been looking for a fic, I can't remember the title, but Blaine is at McKinley and Kurt sings P!nk's 'F*cking perfect' to him in it, anyone know what it's called?

…

Kurt hung up his phone with a look on his face, looking somewhere between overjoyed and anxious.

"So he can come up for the weekend?" Will asked resting a hand on Kurt's sweater covered back and rubbing up and down his spine slowly to calm his younger partner.

"He can come tomorrow and he'll be going home Sunday." Kurt replied and that had surprised Will a bit, since it was Tuesday. Kurt had a couple of days off to work on projects, which he had already completed, so that he wouldn't be distracted with them when his dad and Mercedes came to visit.

"Well that's good, he can spend some time with us till he has to go home, see how we live, see that I take care of you, don't I babe?" Will asked with a sexy smirk while dragging a single finger down Kurt's cheek. Kurt moaned lightly and smiled.

"You take such good care of me, always knowing what I need." Kurt replied turning to catch the escaping finger between his teeth and giving Will an incredibly sexy look of his own.

"That's because you're my boy and didn't I promise I'd look after you? You are the most important thing in my life Kurt and you make every day so special, every morning worth getting up for and every moment together is better than the last, I can't believe how much I love you sometimes, it's like fate decided that you would come to me and that would be it." Will said all the while cupping Kurt's cheeks in his hands now he'd managed to remove his finger from Kurt's mouth.

"That being said there is something else that would make me even happier." Will said cryptically, before he slid off the couch and onto one knee in front of his lover, reaching into his pocket and producing a small black velvet box.

Kurt's eyes had taken on a shiny quality, revealing the tears as his own hand covered his mouth as Will opened the box, nestled inside was a beautifully simple platinum band with an array of diamonds laid flush against the surface, interspersed with multi coloured jewels, but tastefully and Kurt couldn't stop the tears falling now as Will took his free hand.

"Kurt, you make every moment of my life, the best moment, would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Will asked.

Kurt mouth opened and closed for a moment before a huge smile split across his face and he leant forward and kissed Will passionately on the lips.

"Nothing could make me happier." He replied as he pulled away slightly their lips fluttering against each other as he spoke.

Will's smile was almost luminous as he slipped the ring from the box and onto Kurt's delicate finger.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly round Will's neck hugging him close. "You have just made me the happiest man alive." Kurt said into his hair.

"Well I think I'm the happiest man alive, because you said yes." Will replied running his hands through Kurt's hair having placed the now empty box on the coffee table.

"How about we say we're both the happiest people on earth right now?" Kurt offered.

"That works." Will said with a small chuckle and a squeeze.

"Guess that's something else I'll have to tell Dad and Mercedes." Kurt said with a chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, more great news for them." Will said his hands ghosting over Kurt's stomach.

"The problem is knowing which one to break first, that we're getting married or that we're having children." Kurt said and Will felt a happy shudder run through his body at the 'ren' part. As in more than one.

"Marriage, then the pregnancy thing will be the icing on the cake." Will replied getting up off of his knees. Sitting next to Kurt on the couch before pulling the younger man onto his lap, wrapping his arms round him and laying his chin on Kurt's shoulder, looking at him with an enormous smile.

"We can wait till after the babies are born to have the wedding if you want, it'll give you time to plan it." Will said.

"Don't you mean for us to plan it?" Kurt replied.

"Well I just want you to be happy; if you want me to plan with you then we can do that." Will replied kissing Kurt's slightly flushed cheek and nuzzling into his neck.

"Yeah, I'd like that, one other thing, what about last names?" Kurt asked looking at him.

"Well we could keep our own, or we could hyphenate them, just means our kids will hate us when they need to learn to spell." Will joked.

"Yeah, well mines easier than yours." Kurt retorted proudly.

"Yes it is, it's also a porcelain figurine with rosy cheeks." Will replied and Kurt pouted slightly.

"How about, we put your name first then?" Will offered.

Kurt looked at him. "Shouldn't it be your name first, I mean you are the 'man' of the relationship?" he queried.

"Well I think it sounds better, Hummel-Schuester. Kurt Hummel-Schuester. What do you think? Or better yet William Hummel-Schuester." He said.

Kurt felt his mouth open and close, but no words escaped as he fell even more in love with his fiancé, he turned the word over in his head and decided the only thing that could beat it, was husband and he couldn't wait to be able to use that word.

…

Kurt waited in the arrivals of the airport, he'd moved over to a pillar, so that he wouldn't be as jostled while waiting for his dad to get off the plane. It was nearing 11:30, Will had gone to work as usual giving Kurt an extra long kiss and peppering his neck with them before he had to dash off, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Kurt to work on a few designs and a monologue for his classes before he took a cab up to get his dad.

As people began spilling from the plane into the terminal, Kurt kept a close eye out for his dad's ever present hat and flannel shirt. It didn't take long to spot his dad's trademark look as he stepped off the plane, looking better than he had last time Kurt had seen him, Carole really was taking great care of him.

Kurt would usually say that he didn't do the cliché running to someone as they got off a plane thing, but this is different, it's his dad, his dad who he's going to tell he's both engaged and pregnant.

He didn't quite run, more speed walked and threw his arms round his dad's neck, hugging him for all his worth, Burt's hand wrapped tight around Kurt's still thin frame and squeezed back.

"Hi dad." Kurt said quietly into Burt's ear.

"It's good to see you kiddo." Burt replied as the stepped apart and Burt looked Kurt over, he had put on a little weight, but other than that he was still as put together as Burt was used to seeing.

Kurt smiled widely. "Come on let's get your bags, then we can go and get you settled in." Kurt said starting off and Burt keeping pace easily beside him as they collected his luggage, a bettered old duffel bag, from the carousel.

"So I booked a cab, but that didn't take as long as I thought so we have 20 minutes to burn before it gets here. Want to get a drink?" Kurt asked. Burt had insisted that he carry his own bag, even though it hadn't been that heavy, Kurt had been grateful for that.

"Yeah, let's go get a coffee, I've been awake since 3am and I need something, even if it is only decaf." Burt replied in his normal slightly gruff tone, Kurt had missed it, even though he called home every couple of days.

"Sure come on."

…

After over priced but absolutely delicious coffee Kurt and Burt headed outside the terminal to a waiting cab. Kurt opened the door for his dad and stowed the duffel bag in the boot, closing it quickly and climbing in beside his dad.

Kurt didn't have to tell the cabbie the address because it was already in the system and they were off, back to the tall skyscrapers, permeated with the scent of aspirations and dreams, quickly followed by the high notes of joy and undercut with the scent of depression and despair. He'd had to read lots of plays with dialogues that described a place and to be honest it had made him both a little poetic and a little maudlin.

"So how's school?" Burt asked as they got closer to the apartment.

"School's good thanks dad. Acting classes are going well, they appreciate my range in the vocal class and my poise in dance class, been working a lot on design and fashion though, which has been going well for the most part, we've been making outfits out of old thrift store clothes so that's been interesting." Kurt replied, trying not to let anything slip yet. He wanted to be able to tell his dad the good news without an audience, Will had made himself scarce, so that Kurt could tell his dad without any added pressure.

They soon arrived back at the apartment, Kurt paid the cabbie, despite his dad's protests and they headed up, Kurt opened the door and allowed Burt to enter, he'd cleaned a little more, but their apartment was never a mess anyway, Kurt refused to allow it.

"So here we are, we're getting there with decorating but it's still a bit of a work in progress." Kurt said, they had finished decorating the kitchen in chrome and blue scheme, the little dining area was green and white and they had painted their bedroom with its focal red wall, as Kurt had wanted. Everything was very tasteful, but loaded with the personality of the occupants. Little signs gave them away, a book of fabric samples rested on the coffee table next to a stack of homework sheets, a copy of vogue placed with sheet music.

"It looks good kid." Burt said looking round with interest.

"Thanks, come on, let's set you up in the guest room, then I can start dinner." Kurt said. Leading his dad to said room, the walls were a cream colour with a few paintings on them, light coloured wood floors and a nice double bed decked in pale green sheets.

"Well since the master bathroom has an ensuite then you have run of the family bathroom, just make yourself at home." Kurt said with a large smile.

"Thanks kiddo. Anyway, how's Will and everything with you guys." Burt asked kindly, he'd really gotten to like Will after he'd realized the older man loved his son, protected him and cared for him. He couldn't ask for anything more and Kurt was happy, the two older men had built up a rapour, based in sports, food and their love of Kurt.

"We're really good thanks dad; actually I wanted to tell you something." Kurt said walking out of the bedroom, knowing that his dad would follow him to the kitchen where he began to prep dinner, marinated chicken with rice and a delicious lemon sauce.

"Oh really? What?" Burt asked seating himself down at the table as Kurt set about marinating the chicken and letting it sit for a bit before he started cooking, he took a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to his dad before sitting opposite him.

"Well, the thing is..." Kurt bit his lower lip slightly. "Will proposed." He finished eventually.

Burt had luckily not taken a drink of his water at that moment or he would have choked, he looked at Kurt wide eyed before smiling widely and moving round the table to draw his little boy into a loving hug.

"That's fantastic kiddo." Burt said honestly.

Kurt sighed, the tension left his body a bit and he relaxed. "I have something to show you as well." He said, moving from his dad to open a draw where he had stored the sonogram photo just for this occasion. He handed it to his dad silently and his engagement ring glinted on his hand.

"That must have cost him a pretty penny." Burt commented before he opened the small flip cover over the photo and his jaw just about dropped to the floor.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said quietly.

"I gathered that." Burt said his eyes wide blinking at the picture in his hand. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He said slowly.

"Yeah, you are." Kurt said with a smile as he pulled a chair up and sat next to his dad, taking the man's unoccupied hand in both of his. "Daddy are you okay?" he asked after a minute or so of silence.

"I'm fine kid, just, this is great." He said pulling Kurt to him and hugging him with such a tender embrace that Kurt was almost shocked by it.

"Well actually, you get to be a granddaddy twice, its twins." He said into the collar of Burt's flannel shirt and he felt those arms tighten even more.

"You are really incredible Kurt, you really are." He said kissing Kurt's forehead.

"You're really okay with everything?" Kurt felt the need to ask.

"Kurt, when I knew you were gay, I won't say I gave up on the idea of having grandkids, just it seemed to make it look a lot less probable, you know, I mean I know you could do like Rachel's dad's did, but I didn't want to pressure you into thinking I wanted them, so I never said anything, but Kurt, you are the best kid a dad could ask for. Your loyal, you're smart, your ambitious, I mean, when I found out about Will I wasn't happy, but I was worried he was taking advantage of you, but seeing you together and how you've lasted and grown, made me realized that it was completely unfounded. You're my son Kurt and I could never be anything but okay, if it makes you happy." Burt said looking deep into his son's glasze eyes and Kurt smiled hugely, hugging his dad with the same ferocity his dad had shown him earlier.

"I'm proud of you kid and I wouldn't have you any other way. So tell me, how far along are you?" Burt asked as Kurt sat back in his chair.

"Well, I'm about 12 weeks or close to." Kurt said relaxing back on the seat.

"Wow, how long have you known?"

"Since I was about 6 weeks, so about 5 or 6 weeks. I didn't want to get my hopes up, than something go wrong, you know, so I held off telling you." Kurt said as if trying to explain it.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm just glad you told me." Burt assured him.

"Well because I read something about disappearing twin syndrome. You know it scared me a little, but my doctor says now I'm coming to the end of my first trimester it won't be an issue anymore." Kurt explained.

"That's great, so you're okay?" His dad asked.

"Other than needing to take some vitamins and being told to eat more because I'm at the lowest end of acceptable I'm fine. A bit stressed because I'm a little scared, but I'll be just fine." Kurt assured him. "I just, I wanted you to be the first person to know, I didn't want to tell you over the phone, plus with Mercedes staying next week I didn't want her to find out before you. I mean, she's my best friend, but you're my daddy." Kurt said with a lop sided smile.

"I understand that kiddo." Burt said. "Thank you for telling me first."

"I know dad, you can tell Carole when you get home if you like, or if you think you can keep it a secret till Thanksgiving I'll surprise both her and Finn with it." He said with a mischievous grin.

"I think I can keep it quiet for a few weeks Kurt, but don't blame me if I let it slip to Carole." He said and Kurt knew she'd probably find out, she was a very perceptive woman and could sniff out a secret a mile away.

The sound of the door opening broke them out of the comfortable silence as the sounds of Will hanging up his coat and putting away his things brought them back to the here and now. Kurt got up and got the chicken from where it had been marinating for nearly an hour now, he just put a lid on the glass baking dish and turned the oven on, sliding the chicken in and setting the timer.

Will had shed his suit jacket and had a very flattering waist coat on, even though he was so much older than Kurt, he looked dashing next to the young brunette. "Hey Burt, how was the flight?" he asked shaking the other man's hand and smiling warmly as Kurt came over and gave him a tight embrace and a kiss to the cheek.

"It was good thank you Will, so Kurt told me the news." He said looking between the two men, he still thought of Kurt as his little boy, but his little boy knew himself by now and that made him very much a man in his father's eyes.

"Really? Well I hope its good news all around." Will said wrapping an arm round Kurt's waist and resting his hand on the prominent hip.

"You just look after my boy Will, that's all I want as a father, you look after him and you look after my grandbabies, because I will fully expect you to come by on family holidays and you can expect us up as often as possible." Burt said standing to place a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will knew that Burt was trusting him with a lot, entrusting the future and happiness of his only son and the children he was carrying, that was more of a blessing than the Spanish teacher had ever hoped for.

"I guarantee that I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to any of them Burt." Will said smiling at his future father in law.

"That's all I ask Schuester, but that's a thing, what are you going to do about last names?" Burt asked as they all got comfortable round the table, Kurt having brought Will and his dad bottle of beer each and another bottle of water for himself.

"Well as I was telling Kurt, I'd like to hyphenate them, but I want his name to go first." Will told the other man.

"So it'd be Hummel-Schuester?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, but if Kurt's names on Broadway he can just use Hummel, somehow I don't think they'd be able to fit the whole thing on there." Will joked and he could almost see the tears welling up in Burt's eyes.

"Burt, these kids are both of ours, I think it's only right that they get the legacy from both of our family names. Besides, I kind of like the idea of being William Hummel-Schuester." Will said and they all smiled and had sips of their drinks as dinner cooked.

…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Now it's here

Chapter 5

…

Authors note – So thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's nice to see people actually like my portrayal of the characters, even though they are all totally OoC. But keep reviewing and I'll keep them coming.

Second note, I now have tumblr, so I will post there daily, little things, including when I next hope to update, I may also take requests on there. x

…

Kurt had a great few days with his dad and was upset to see him climbing back onto the plane to take him back to Ohio, he knew he'd see him again in a week and a half for thanksgiving, but that wasn't the point, he missed having his dad around to talk to, he'd gotten so excited by everything to. When they said they weren't going to find out the babies genders he had muttered and complained about not knowing what to buy the kids. Kurt had just smiled and told him to get things in purples, since that was the colour they were going with for the nursery.

But Mercedes was coming to stay tomorrow and he had to tidy the apartment up for her arrival, as well as work out how to tell her, maybe he could just leave the sonogram picture on the table and wait for her to start shouting in joy. But he knew after she got over that she'd probably hit him for not telling her directly. So that was out, he'd have to sit her down and tell her out right, maybe that would be the best option.

He cleaned the kitchen, hovered the living room, straightened up the guest room and changed the sheets on the beds before deciding that it was good enough and he sat on the sofa to rest, he had been told to rest as much as possible during the day and at the moment he was taking full advantage of it, but he knew that come his third trimester, he'd either be too big to walk comfortably, or probably knowing his luck, on bed rest, he didn't particularly want either but with him carrying twins the odds of something like that were much higher.

He looked around, eyeing everything critically, he knew that Mercedes wouldn't really care if all the spices were perfectly aligned or if the pillows in the bedroom weren't fluffed to perfection, but he could be a bit anal about that, he was getting better and he was nowhere near OCD level but he sometimes had his moments.

Will would be home soon and they could have a nice meal together before Mercedes arrived in the morning. He decided to read through some of the books that Will had picked up as recommended by the doctor and started to browse them, he took particular care in looking over the sections where twins were mentioned and studied them more intently than he studied half the stuff he was paying for with college.

He'd taken notes and scowered the internet trying to find out as much as he could to prepare himself, but he knew all pregnancies were different and someone else's experience may be entirely different to his own. He couldn't wait to experience it in one regard, but in another he was terrified, men have had the ability to become pregnant for generations after all, but it still wasn't common as many carriers either never conceived or were straight men. He'd taken the time to trawl through the college's library as well and had checked out a book, looking nervously over his shoulder while he had. But so far he'd been able to keep it as quiet as possible.

He'd been told to keep his exercising to within a certain range and he'd had to get a note for his dance class to exclude him from the more strenuous of workouts. It was something he hadn't really wanted to do, but he wouldn't jeopardise their babies for anything.

He looked up as he heard the door handle turn, admitting Will into their apartment. A takeout bag from their favourite little Italian restaurant in his hand. "Hey babe." He said taking off his jacket and hanging it up by the door for the minute, placing the bag of food on the kitchen counter and moving to wrap his arms around Kurt's smaller body. His hands resting gently across Kurt's stomach, "How are you doing today?" he asked.

He really was an attentive lover and even more so since Kurt was currently expanding with their future brood. "I'm doing alright, bit of morning sickness just before lunch, but I've cleaned up ready for Mercedes coming tomorrow and I picked up a few tester strips for colours for the nursery. As well as a few magazines so we can have a little look at furniture, I also finished my fashion project and before you ask, yes I did rest a lot and I had some snacks and plenty to drink." Kurt said with a smile, he didn't tell Will he'd also put a little something in the bedroom for later.

"Good, I hate going to work and worrying about you, but I'm not allowed to even consider paternity leave till you're like a week away. Which is every level of idiotic and unfair." Will said running a hand through Kurt's hair, knowing that his boy wouldn't mind, especially if he'd been cleaning all day, he wouldn't have bothered to style it and as such, there was nothing to ruin.

"Well, we have the school holidays coming up and then we can spend the whole time together and you can indulge in your weird fetish of stroking my stomach." Kurt replied with a slight giggle.

"Well, it's becoming all swollen with our babies, something made out of the two of us and it's precious, you look so beautiful as well, I bet you'll be all belly when you get bigger, no extra weight anywhere else, just a beautiful taught stomach full of babies" Will said kissing Kurt's cheek as he felt Kurt grin at the compliment.

"Let's hope so, or it'll take me a long time to get rid of the extra weight." Kurt replied leaning against Will happily.

"Yeah right, you need to keep some of the weight so you're actually within the acceptable range, not drop it all and be underweight again, I love seeing you, not just your ribs." Will said, it had frightened him when Kurt had dropped some weight after starting college, he was already almost painfully skinny, but when Will had been able to see his ribs and his hip bone stood out more prominently he'd been concerned.

"I'm trying you know, it's not like I did it on purpose." Kurt replied. They moved apart to get dinner so it wouldn't get cold.

"I know you didn't my boy, I just worry about you, some things I just need to try and protect you from, but something's I can't." Will said collecting the plates and cutlery as Kurt emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter to see what Will had picked up, chicken alfredo, garlic bread, even a few slices of pizza, as well as a few other things and Kurt had to smile at the thoughtfulness of his fiancé.

Will handed Kurt the plates and the younger man dished them up equal amounts of food and almost hissed when Will added another heaping of chicken alfredo to Kurt's plate, giving him a look that told him not to bother arguing. Kurt had long since learned that most things went smoother when he listened to Will's instructions, although he did stand back and let Kurt make his own mistakes too.

They sat at the table, like civilized human beings, tucking into the delicious meal heartily as Kurt went over the plan for tomorrow again.

…

Mercedes Jones, miss no nonsense diva, now a proud student at Miami University Department of Architecture and Interior Design, Kurt had been almost shocked when she'd said she wanted to study architecture, but soon realized it was perfect for her, she could be center of attention and appreciated for what she did and her style, he'd been so happy for her, even though she was over 5 states away. They still spoke almost daily.

Now she was coming and he was going to tell her the biggest news since he and Will had been outed at schools. Well about 3days before graduation, the glee club had found out when Rachel had walked into the room nearly 30 minutes before the glee club meeting, to see them locked at the lips and hands running over each other's bodies enthusiastically, she had screeched and blow up at them about fraternization between students and teachers, which had led to a rather bitchy comment from Kurt about how he had succeeded and she had failed at it. They had fought for weeks about it, but she was around because she was still dating Finn, she had even had the gall to tell his dad, his dad had known of course, he and Will had told him, well Will had told him, he hadn't told Kurt he was going to, but he'd called up Burt and invited him round to his apartment for beer and a chat.

The conversation hadn't gone down well till Kurt had come in; he'd used the key Will had given him and upon seeing his dad in the room had promptly passed out. He had come to hearing Will explain to Burt that their relationship wasn't one sided, nor had he pressured the other man's son, but upon seeing Kurt awake Burt had immediately started asking if what Will said was true, when Kurt confirmed it was, the had worked very hard to get to know and like each other, which came when Kurt had been hurt in a car accident, it wasn't a big accident, but it had broken Kurt's wrist and Will had dropped everything and made his way to the hospital like he was on fire, Burt had found his concern sincere and the two had been friends, of a fashion, since.

She'd been rude and petty and Kurt had just about throttled her, but he maintained the high ground and refused to listen to her incessant moaning when Will had announced he was leaving the school and that he and Kurt were moving up to New York, where Kurt would be going to college. The most the rest of the club had done was look at Kurt, disbelievingly, and say 'really?'

When he'd nodded with a big smile on his face then most of them dropped it. Now he was going to have his best friend over for a few days, she'd see how they were with each other. She'd have a week to enjoy the city and to get to know what was going on.

They had been talking excitedly about her visit for days and he was looking forward to actually having her in front of him.

…

Kurt looked up from where he had been putting the finishing touches on various cakes and cookies he'd been making. He was helping Will with catering for the parents evening at the school and had made a variety of cakes for everyone, using healthy alternatives and even making ones for vegans and people with allergies.

The nock at the door had him rushing towards it, he looked through the peep hole and knew that face instantly, throwing open the door and wrapping his arms around his best friend, who laughed uproariously hugging him back.

"Hey baby, miss me?" She asked.

"Of course I missed you." Kurt replied, pulling her into the apartment and dragging her luggage in after them, closing the door to the hallway.

"Well, now I'm here for a full week, so we have a lot of BFF time to catch up on." She said as she took her suitcase and a duffel bag from him and he led her to the guest room.

"Well here you go, make yourself at home, Will won't be in for a few hours yet, so if you want to unpack or take a nap, feel free, or you can come and join me in the kitchen." He said with a teasing smile on his face as if he didn't know which she would choose.

Soon the pair was in the kitchen at the table, Kurt putting icing on some more cupcakes as Mercedes watched telling him all about her college and how much she was liking it, even the guy she was kind of seeing.

"So, Mr Big shot city boy, how's everything with you and Will?" she asked resting her crossed arms on the table top and looking at him inquisitively.

"Well a few big developments, the first being…" he held out his ringed hand to her and she shrieked with joy, jumping out of her seat and wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm getting married." He said proudly, his own arms going round her and enjoying the warmth her hugs always brought.

"Oh Kurt, that's fantastic, congratulations." She said her voice rather loud with excitement.

"Well I have a little more news to, I'm pregnant." He said after taking a deep breath as she shrieked and crushed him against her chest.

"Seriously? That's awesome." She said running her hands through his hair and he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her for ruining all his hard work.

"Well it's even better than that, here." He said handing her his scan and watching her look at it closely, a smile on her face before her eyes widened, "Am I seeing things, there look's to be more than one." She said.

"There is, its twins, since I'm close enough to the end of my first trimester, the doctor says conclusively it is twins." Kurt said, laughing as she let out a shriek.

"Oh Kurt, I am so happy for you." She said pulling him into another hug.

"Well how about we get finished with these cakes and then you can tell me what you want ordering, and then I can get the order in before Will gets home." Kurt said picking up his bag of purple icing and applying it to the top of his chocolate cupcakes.

…

When Will came in that evening he smelt the Thai food that Kurt and Mercedes had ordered. He called out to let them know he was home and Kurt came to greet him, giving him a gentle kiss as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. Will smiled and pulled Kurt to him for a slightly more prolonged kiss. Their lips moving together, before Will pulled away with a smile running a hand through Kurt's hair tenderly while his other rested on Kurt's slowly expanding stomach.

"Good day?" Kurt asked smiling at him adoringly; enjoying the attention Will was lavishing him with.

"It was alright, no worse than usual and I got to come home to you, so I say it was an alright day, one that's getting better." Will said wrapping his arm round Kurt's waist and walking with him into the kitchen, seeing Mercedes seated at the table. He smiled and she walked up to him, giving him a small hug.

"Good to see you again Mercedes." Will said as Kurt detached himself and got the the plate of food he had put in the oven to keep warm and placed them on the table, getting glasses out and filling them with water, he didn't really drink soda, so there wasn't much in the apartment.

"Well dinner." He said. Smiling as his partner and his best friend sat on either side of him and tucked into the delicious take away.

"Oh Will, I hear congratulations are in order." Mercedes said with a smile and the size of the smile that broke out over Will's face was unmistakable, he was absolutely delighted with his life and anyone could see that.

"Well let's see, I have a beautiful and talented fiancé, who is pregnant with our kids, a nice home and a good job, what else could I possibly want?" Will asked clasping Kurt's hand in his.

…

Dinner had been nice, full of conversations and planning, Kurt was going to take his best friend on a tour of New York, to some of his favourite places in the city and they were going to use it as an excuse to be tourists in the city they lived in but had yet to fully explore. There were plans to see the statue of liberty and visit the empire state as well as the 9-11 memorials. But as the night drew on the sat in the living room and sat talking about their lives over drinks and a selection of treats that Kurt kept in.

"Well I'm going to turn in; it's been a long day." Mercedes said a little after 11, letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

"We'll turn in too, that way we can get a head start on everything while you're here." Kurt replied standing up and feeling his back crack pleasantly.

The group took their dirty dishes and glasses to the kitchen and placed them in the water to soak overnight. Mercedes broke off from the couple and went into the guest room waving as she closed the door, cutting them off from each other for the night.

As they were left alone Kurt turned to Will and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Will's hand pulled Kurt as close as possible, guiding them both to their bedroom and kicking the door closed, almost wincing at the bang it made, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not with his boy's hot body moving against his own.

Hands began pulling against his clothes and dragging the fabric off each other's forms. Revealing pale skin and toned muscles and I Kurt's case, the very beginnings of a swell around his belly, not so much he was self-conscious of it yet, but Will had no doubt that body image issues would have to be dealt with as Kurt swelled more and more to accommodate their babies growing within him.

Hands swept across chests and over arms, teasing nipples and teasing caresses. Kurt let out a whimpering moan, "Will please, I need you, please." Kurt whimpered quietly.

"I'll look after you baby, just let me pleasure you." Will spoke, his voice low and hiding an almost animalistic lust. He could never get enough of Kurt, he didn't think he ever would, well if he did he should be buried because if anyone could get bored of such a considerate and responsive lover than they were either emotionless or dead and he had no desire to be either.

"Whatever you want, just please Will." Kurt begs.

Will takes Kurt to the bed and lays him down upon it gently, coaxing him to spread out, his arms were above his head, his legs spread tantalizingly. Will quickly divulge them both of their pants and underwear, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born.

He took Kurt's weeping erection in his hand and stroked it reverently, almost memorizing the flesh which he had been enjoying for years now and was still enjoying. Every time he saw Kurt laid out and exposed for him, it was just like the first time, he still got that thrill that rocketed through his body, the one that couldn't believe this beautiful young man was with him.

He didn't take it for granted, he just couldn't. Kurt's beautiful eyes looking at him in the morning were all he needed, were all he would ever need.

Will leant over to grab the lube from the bedside table, they had taken it off the top of the table since they had guests staying with them, but they refused to stop having sex for the sake of their guests, they just tried to be quieter about it. He had his fingers coated in lube quickly and pushed the first against Kurt's hole gently, teasingly, barely letting the tip of his finger enter before he removed it again, getting Kurt rather sensitive and needy.

"Please, please Will, I need it." Kurt said his voice quiet but forceful and needy. His hand clenching at the covers and trying to stop himself from reaching down and doing it himself, he knew Will loved to watch him do that, but he didn't think that was what his lover was after tonight.

"I know baby, I know exactly what you need, just keep quiet alright, we don't need to bother our house guest." Will said nodding to the wall, on the other side was the guest room containing Mercedes hopefully already out like a light and deep in sleep.

"I will, I promise." Kurt moaned quietly, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, to try and dull any sounds he made as Will finally slipped a finger inside of him, it felt like an age since they had done this, but in reality it had been about 2 days. But sometimes that felt like an eternity, especially for Kurt, who really enjoyed the positive reinforcement Will had begun when they had first started dating. It was like a reward for him, for being able to be comfortable with his own body, which he had been so ashamed of for so long.

Will added a second finger slowly; breaching Kurt's ever tight opening and Kurt hand muffled his deep moan. His thigh muscles visibly tightened then released as Will slowly slipped in his third finger, he always loosened Kurt up with four. He carefully coaxed the younger man's hole to accept his little finger.

"Will, please, I need it." Kurt all but begged, his voice was quiet and tinny, like he was speaking through an old radio and he had to pause to hear properly what the younger man was saying.

"Hands and knees Kurt, show me that gorgeous ass, you know I love to watch my cock being buried deep into your tight little hole. I love to watch it stretch, love to hear your voice get more desperate as I pound that hole." Will said directly into Kurt's ear, watching his boy flush a beautiful dark pink and nod eagerly as he rolled over and clambered onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs just how Will liked him.

"So beautiful and all mine." Will said coating his cock in a thick layer of lube before resting one hand on Kurt's bony hip and using the other to help guide his cock to the small hole, pushing against it lightly and teasingly first, just to pull back and watch it gape and flutter, almost trying to draw him into the promised tight heat of his fiancés body.

"That's it, relax that ass and take it in." Will said finally allowing the head of his cock to ever so slowly breach Kurt's body and he kept up a steady and constant pace as he sank his long, thick cock into Kurt's body, moaning himself at seeing the other's body splayed out before him as Kurt's arms gave out and left him with his ass high in the air, Will's massive cock buried between the perfect pale globes of his ass.

"Oh fuck, I swear Kurt, your ass is perfection. I could stay like this forever." Will said leaning over Kurt's prone form and wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest, thrusting shallowly to help Kurt loosen up a bit.

"I wish you could, feel so good with you in me, like it's meant to be. Like I was made for your cock." Kurt said quietly and almost dazed. He always seemed to get a bit like this when Will first settled in his body.

"You were, this perfect body, made just for me, made for me to pleasure, made to carry our children, the world will envy them, and they will be as beautiful as you." Will said as he began thrusting, not very hard but he made sure he got deep, Kurt loved it when Will dragged his cock right across his prostate and made the pleasure last much longer.

The pace wasn't slow for long, Will could feel his restraint crumbling with every breathy moan and grunt that issued from Kurt's beautiful pink lips and soon their bodies were almost indistinguishable as Will pounded into Kurt's more than willing body, his back arched and face hidden in the pillow so as to keep as much of the noise he was making contained as possible.

Their usual litany of compliments and begs that they usually aimed at each other at this point in the proceedings was lost to the feelings as they just felt what the other was offering them, their own form of undiluted pleasure which had them both glad to be alive and sharing it. Will's thrusts faltered as he reached underneath Kurt to grasp the younger man's long pale cock and jerking it quickly and harshly till they were both on the precipice ready to fall over and into the void that was the release of unimaginable pleasure.

They both let out silent scream's as Kurt's load burst forth, coating the bed underneath him in thick strands of cum and Will felt Kurt's passage grip his cock deliciously which caused his own release of cum to coat Kurt's back passage, completely saturating his channel and Will was sure that if Kurt wasn't already pregnant then that would have solved that problem.

Will held still as Kurt collapsed onto the bed, landing in his own cum and groaning quietly as Will's cock slipped from his body before he felt the rapidly cooling fluid stick to his stomach, Will rolled off of Kurt and slowly got up on shaking legs, getting a cloth from the en-suite and wetting it before going to clean off his boy, caressing his stomach and wiping the excess that trailed down the back of Kurt's thigh's having leaked from his red puffy hole.

"We'll have to do that again." Kurt said barely opening his eyes from the exhaustion which was now creeping up on him.

"We certainly will, go to sleep baby." Will said as Kurt's eyes slipped closed completely and his breathing evened out, Will took the moment to caress Kurt's cheek lovingly and kissed his forehead.

"I love you my boy."

…

So next chapter I will try and get done in the next week, cos I have some time off, hope you enjoyed this instalment and please review.

~Gleek~


	6. Author's note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
